The invention relates to a method for determining the roll attitude of a rolling flying object having a radio receiver, in particular for guiding a ballistic flying projectile/rocket having roll compensation.
In the case of ballistic flying projectiles/rockets, but also in the case of other flying objects, the determination of the roll attitude is of decisive importance if subsequent guidance of these flying objects is to be performed during the mission. This holds, in particular, for guiding ballistic flying projectiles/rockets in which the possibility of a flight trajectory correction is provided, as is described in German Patent Application P 44 01 315.9, for example.
The present case is principally concerned with flying objects whose rotary movement about the roll axis is particularly pronounced. The rotary movements about the other body axes (pitch movement and yaw movement) are slight by comparison therewith. It is assumed in this case that the position and the velocity vector of the flying object are known by measurement Furthermore, flying objects having quasi-stable, that is to say slowly varying, roll frequency are considered, since it is only for this type of movement that the method presented here can reliably determine the roll attitude not only at individual instants.
To date, roll attitudes have been determined by means of position reference gyros or other inertial reference systems. These devices or systems are mechanical precision instruments and therefore correspondingly expensive